


Fanart for Relief from Nightmares

by ArielSakura, RCGabby



Series: Relief from Nightmares [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCGabby/pseuds/RCGabby
Summary: This is an amazing piece of fanart that was done by the amazing RCGabby, Blaise and Harry in his panther form.





	Fanart for Relief from Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to share it with you all (with her permission) because I thought it just awesome and I am so so honoured that she did this based on something I wrote! Plus I just love the way Blaise is smiling at Harry, his little, only for Harry, smile. :)

**Author's Note:**

> To read the work that inspired this art click here! >> [Relief from Nightmares - Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614855/chapters/21721490)


End file.
